


Bathtub Bucky Haunting Himself

by Vahlance



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahlance/pseuds/Vahlance
Summary: Fanart inspired by If They Haven't Learned Your Name by silentwalrusI just love the idea of WS Bucky having a shaved head at some point and the bathtub hallucination Bucky just really stuck with me. Also I like making myself sad.





	Bathtub Bucky Haunting Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If They Haven't Learned Your Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329503) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



[Full view](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/QLeOBm9DV1mAcLVZzmL3MUboS5UN5zdOw6LAv0e57h2o6hRRQr4f4v39ArO2tQjU0O3rR4rc55N_biSJnzeDlrg78j3uAdn-li3JFZi-XcIK7zp1R7fmU-IZu0XFEv6-_gZ9s7IpXg=w623-h779-no)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, Instagram and Twitter @Vahlance


End file.
